Kiss Me
by Lydinya
Summary: Taking a stroll marked on her father's map seemed like such a good idea at the time to Umi. Now, not so much.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this, Umi-chan?"

"Of course! Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then come on Kotori! Let's begin our adventure!"

Umi grasped Kotori's hand as she walked towards the path beginning in her own backyard. It was a warm summer afternoon, much cooler than usual but just the right temperature for a nature stroll. Times like these Kotori would always call Umi and beg her to come over to hang out. Most times it failed, due to Umi's persistence, but as of late it was Umi making all the plans for them to spend time together. Even the oh-so dreaded plan now to go on the trail in her father's map to the middle of the forest. Kotori figured Umi was doing this "adventure" to make up for lost time since school was now over so they had much more time to be with each other while not focusing on exams and such. Deep down however, she hoped it was because Umi loved spending time together as much as she did.

Before this trip could commence, Umi had the great idea to dress nicely.

Why, when they were just going on a dirt path in the forest? No one would ever know.

Umi brought along with her the flowered hat Kotori had made for her two summers ago. She had thought of it as a gesture of gratitude for dragging her grey-haired friend outside while it was getting dark. However, the rest of her outfit clashed with her style, mostly because Umi herself didn't have any. She brought along her ankle high army-green trailing boots with her blue sundress.

Kotori dressed in what Umi had told her, which wasn't much but a quick phone call of,

"Bring that dress. You know the one!"

After hours of searching and panicking the previous day, Kotori realized what she was talking about. The so called "dress" in question was the one that they had bought together the week before when Umi found those god awful boots, Kotori couldn't deny that they looked good on her though. It was a win in Umi's book as well, she got herself new shoes that just so happened to be for outdoors and Kotori complimented her choice as well, what could be better?

With the warm sun barely still up, they slowed their pace together as they enjoyed their scenery. Umi bounced with enthusiasm, occasionally looking up from the map in front of her, as she took in the streams of sunlight that broke through the tree branches. She hadn't held Kotori's hand for very long after they began walking, much to the grey-haired girls disappointment, as she was far too busy making sure they followed the path exactly as it was marked.

The horizon showed the sun slowly setting, painting a hue within the sky unlike any other. However, without the sun to guide their way soon, Kotori began to get anxious,

"Umi-chan, I think we should head back soon. It's getting late and we don't really know this path."

Umi lowered her map and looked back at a following Kotori with determination across her face. It was always like Umi to be overly cautious but seeing her act like an entirely new person was quite foreign to Kotori. I mean she usually brought a hiking backpack with her to the park for Pete's sake.

"Kotori I assure you, we're fine! Besides it's my dad's trail. He wouldn't have a path marked if it wasn't safe, would he?"

Kotori lowered her head as she began to think. Of course it would seem unreasonable to have a dead trail still marked on your map but how long has the map been around? When had he last updated it? In matter of fact, the grey-haired girl couldn't remember the last time she had seen Umi's father, what if he got lost on this trail and this was the only last piece of him left? As Kotori's head ran around in circles she had a realization. She slumped her shoulders in defeat, even if she did bring up all of those questions Umi always had an answer, unfortunately. With that in mind a smirk formed on the older girls lips as she clasped her hands together and sang out in her sweetest voice,

"You're so right Umi-chan, besides what could go wrong when I have you around?"

Umi's blush shot up upon her cheeks. Of course Umi wouldn't let anything dare touch even the little puffle on Kotori's head, but that doesn't mean she is THAT strong. However, the sweet words from Kotori didn't last long as Umi cleared her throat before calling back to her grey-haired friend,

"I-I mean I wouldn't let anything hurt you, Kotori. Besides that, I also previously taken this trail before and I assure you it is safe!"

Kotori's face fell as she saw Umi continue her trailing, not taking her comment to heart and becoming a blubbering mess as she usually did. She had given up on teasing the blue-haired girl. She was going to walk this trail and she was going to like it, or at least try to. Kotori dragged her feet along as she followed Umi, not before she was handed a spare flashlight. It was going to be getting dark soon and at least Umi was prepared for that.

—

"Umi-chan, I think we're lost."

Umi stopped in her tracks before looking back at a trembling Kotori. She looked like a lost puppy with how she was holding herself in fear of the shadows lurking behind the trees. With a smile upon her lips, Umi walked by her grey-haired friends side,

"Well Kotori, I think you'd be pretty happy to know that we're actually here!"

Kotori's head shot up as she saw where they were. Her champagne eyes looked around in surprise. There was no way they had gotten to their destination. All there was was a broken down treehouse with a suspicious looking tire swing barely attached to it. Before Kotori could question what Umi's father was even thinking when he marked this trail on the map, the blue-haired girl ran towards the wrecked treehouse. It seemed as if nature had taken its course upon the land, nothing looked as if it had been cared for properly in years, which was very unusual to the Sonoda's image they uphold to everyone. Umi however neared the nearly broken tire swing with such enthusiasm, Kotori had wondered if she was with Honoka on this stroll instead. The blue-haired girl glanced upon the tire swing and began to tug on it,

"Just like I remember it. Come Kotori, join me!"

Kotori just stood awkwardly where her best friend had left her. She was on a path she had never taken in her life, late at night, and her best friend was about to start swinging on a tire that looked like it was going to fall apart if another person even looked at it. However, the grey-haired girl didn't have the heart to say anything that would disrupt the smile upon Umi's face as she sat on the tire awaiting for Kotori. With that in mind, she began her strides towards her best friend, trying her best to look happy with the entire situation at hand.

Once she was near the girl, Kotori had the idea to get behind her to push her. Before her gentle hands could even touch the tire however, Umi grabbed Kotori's hands. They looked at each other for a moment before the blue-haired girl looked down whispering out,

"Why don't you swing with me? It would be more fun for the both of us that way anyways."

Kotori smiled upon Umi's request. It was always like her to want what was best for everyone. With that, the grey-haired girl proceeded to step onto the back of the tire. Yes it looked about ready to fall apart with just one person sitting on it but Umi's shining eyes were enough that Kotori was willing to risk injuring herself. Kotori pushed herself onto the tire and they were off, swinging as high as they could go with the occasional squeaks of Kotori's shoes gripping the tire. They swung themselves higher as their giggles filled the night air. With the wind in their faces and their faces aching from smiling, it felt as if they were carefree kids again. No worries, just memories. Only one question kept replaying in Kotori's mind however. With her voice going against the wind Kotori yelled out,

"Hey Umi-chan, how come you've never showed me this place before?"

Umi looked back at Kotori who hovered right over her. Her giggles calmed down as she yelled back,

"Well we never really had time honestly."

Kotori saw how Umi sank down in the tire after she had said it. Their swinging started to slow down and before she could ask what was wrong, Umi continued on, it seemed the night sky would tell all her secrets tonight,

"I know we haven't been able to get together as of recently and it's my fault entirely, which is why I invited you out. I also know you don't do these types of places but I thought maybe a change of scenery is what we needed."

Kotori smiled upon Umi as she blushed furiously with each word she let out. Sparing her flustered friend, Kotori asked,

"And what type of place is this exactly, Umi-chan?"

Umi got up from the swing, not warning Kotori as she struggled to regain balance. Her blue hair swayed side to side as Umi made her way towards the moonlit floor. She turned to face Kotori with twirl of her dress and a smile so blinding, the sun would be jealous,

"Well Kotori, I'm glad you asked! This trail was actually one that has been in my family for generations! As each new Sonoda generation continued, they brought their hopes and dreams to this special place to hopefully keep it alive, even if the place may be falling apart."

Kotori was confused with Umi's words, did that mean she was going to hear her friends hopes and dreams? Umi stood awkwardly however as now she realized her own words. Kotori quickly saw her change in mood and stepped off the tire swing and made her way towards Umi. She was not going to let her go back into her shell when she has already told her so much more than she has within the last couple months. With a final step in Umi's direction, Kotori stopped. She reached down to grab Umi's hands before asking,

"Umi-chan, you've been acting off this entire time we've been here. I know you can become excited over things but you don't really seem like yourself. Is there something wrong?"

Umi looked at Kotori as she interlocked their fingers, with her face as red as ever, Umi let out,

"Well I wanted to be happy for you on this trip today so I just copied what I thought Honoka would do, since you know, she's the fun one of the group. I'm sorry if it wasn't really me, I really want you to be pleased with something on this day since I know this place isn't that grand."

Kotori could only smile at Umi as she was finally telling her what she wanted to hear,

"You know you don't have to change for me Umi-chan. I like how you are naturally and this place isn't that bad. We didn't die on that swing so that's a plus for me!"

The two girls laughed at Kotori's attempt at complimenting the awful playground. Umi however was looking everywhere but her grey-haired friend now, something was really on her mind and Kotori had to know,

"Umi-chan, can you tell me what else wrong? I know that wasn't the only thing troubling you today."

Umi let out a large sigh as she looked as if she could die from embarrassment right now, why couldn't she just hide things from her without being obvious?

"Okay there IS something I want to tell you but I'm afraid."

Kotori looked at Umi with amazement, Umi being scared? This night was turning out to be something Kotori only dreamed about.

"What is there to be afraid of Umi-chan? It's just you and me."

With a gentle smile, Kotori reassured Umi and it was just what she needed. Umi sat up straight before clearing her throat to begin,

"Kotori, Sonoda's don't just bring anybody to this trail."

Umi got down on one knee, as if she were a knight, holding one of Kotori's hands while the other was draped upon her knee with her head facing towards the ground. Kotori looked at her with her eyes nearly popping out of her head, what was Umi doing?

"Kotori, my father confessed to my mother here and it is what I wish to do as well. We have been friends for farther than I can remember. I don't know when I began to love you, I just know I couldn't ever stop."

Umi finally looked up into Kotori's eyes before continuing on in her knighted position,

"I do know we are young but I wish to start a different chapter of my life with you. No longer as friends but as something more because Kotori, you are a dream to me."

Umi slowly got up as her knees were dirty but she wanted to be face to face with her friend again so she knew there was no lies in her words. She held tight onto Kotori's hands before finishing,

"But, if you say the word I will leave you be and I won't ever bother you again."

Kotori lowered her head to look upon their hands as she began to think. The grey-haired girl was silent as this was not how she had imagined her night to go. She thought she was going to get lost in the forest, be eaten alive by some random forest animals, or maybe even both. This was a nice surprise. Kotori knew she had loved Umi since she could even put it into words but the grey-haired girl never imagined her feelings could ever be returned. Pigs would rather fly then Kotori ever imagining a future with Umi where she didn't see her as her air-headed best friend. With so many things running through her head, Kotori was still in shock. Her best friend just told her how she felt...and she still hasn't answered! Umi was in full panic mode after her last word left her mouth but now even worse as time kept going with no reply. Kotori was not saying anything but rather just kept looking at their still interlocked fingers, which on Umi's part were beginning to sweat in nervousness.

"Kotori, what is it you would wish for me to do?"

Kotori looked at Umi finally. It was the moment where Kotori had full control of the situation. A moment she had never dreamed would become a reality in this lifetime. Kotori sucked in her breath, allowing her nerves to calm down just for a moment, as she shakily let out,

"Kiss me"


	2. I'll Always Love You

"Kiss Me"

Umi's heart dropped. She wanted to show her overwhelming love and dedication to her best friend but a kiss, before they were to even go on their first date? It was a tad bit shameless. However, the pleading in Kotori's eyes begged for another answer than she wanted to give.

Taking a step forward to close the gap between them, Umi thought of everything she had learned up this point from Kotori's romance films. Grasping her cheek with her right hand, Umi steadily prepared herself for a life changing moment as her nerves began to build.

Kotori on the other hand was bouncing with enthusiasm. Her knight in shining armor was finally going to be the one to initiate things between them. No more discreet flirting, stolen glances, or even tight outfit suggestions. With the thought of them together at last running through her head, Kotori closed her eyes.

Umi slowly leaned forward to bestow her kiss but suddenly stopped. This was too much, too soon. Her face was flushed as she just stared at an awaiting Kotori. The light blush on her best friend's cheeks stood out from her light skin. While observing her delicate face, Umi had forgotten about her duty. Kotori's patience worn thin as she began to peak her eyes open before saying aloud,

"Umi-chan? What's taking so long?"

As Umi was knocked back into reality, she quickly bowed her head to apologize however with them being so close, it ended with both of them soothing their foreheads Umi had knocked together with full force. The blue-haired immediately forgot about her own pain as her hands went towards Kotori's forehead as she apologized profusely. Kotori however was not going to dwell on it when she knew something that would fix it right up.

"You know, Umi-chan, maybe a little kiss would help soothe the pain."

Kotori flirted with Umi in hopes she would understand her hint. However that went right over Umi's head as she replied back,

"Oh, I can help with your pain!"

Umi then cupped Kotori's cheek again but instead swiftly planted a peck onto Kotori's forehead to ease her pain. Kotori was taken back as this was not what she had planned. It was fool proof yet here she was, lips unkissed with disappointment written all over her face. She couldn't sulk for very long however as Umi was so pleased she could give her what she wanted, a simple kiss. A happy Umi was really all she needed.

Umi embraced Kotori into a hug as she whispered into her ear,

"I think we should be heading home now. It's pretty late."

Kotori held onto her blue-haired friend, feeling her body against her own. As much as she would like this night to end differently, she couldn't ask for such a greedy request from her love. Accepting this, she sighed out,

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The walk back to Umi's house from the trail was silent but now with Umi walking Kotori back to her house, it was painfully awkward. Neither spoke a word as their minds were filled with other things.

As they neared Kotori's street, she knew she couldn't leave them in this awkward tension. She finally broke the silence,

"Hey, Umi-chan, how serious about us are you?"

Umi was taken back from her grey-haired friend's question. Did she just forget her entire confession? Could her heart handle going through that again?

"Umm I would say I'm quite serious. Why do you ask?"

Kotori began to think upon those words. Umi was a girl who was determined and always made things work but they were both young, what if they eventually grew apart from one another? Kotori had big dreams of traveling to learn fashion from all different cultures and she couldn't leave Umi, could she?

"Well I was just curious because you know I love fashion and to understand it I have to know _all_ of it. From _everywhere_. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Umi stared forward in silence as she contemplated her words. Of course she understood Kotori's hidden meaning but if she said the wrong thing now, it could all blow up in her face. Kotori on the other hand just sighed when she didn't receive response, believing this was a conversation for another day when she had more energy to explain it.

Umi knew her future. She was going to graduate college, take over the dojo, marry somebody she loved, then hopefully continue on until death. Pretty set path. However, she couldn't clip her little bird's wings and force her to stay by her side.

They slowly approached Kotori's door in silence as it was time for their goodbyes. With Kotori looking towards the ground however, Umi walks forward as she stood in front of her best friend with cheeks painted red.

"Kotori, I know you want to travel the world and I won't hold you back from that. I hope that maybe you will still want this to work out. I know I'm going to take over the dojo and remain in Tokyo while you go to travel the world but if you want this, I will be here when you return."

Kotori looked towards the ground, always Umi to say such things and not realize how much they meant her,

"Umi-chan, you always ask me what I want when you know I have trouble making big decisions. Why not do something your own heart desires?"

"Because my heart only wishes for you to be happy."

Umi answered without a second to spare. Kotori decided to say the one thing on her mind,

"Umi-chan, if you love me as much as I do with you, will you wait for me?"

Umi was stuck in silence. There was no doubt that she would wait for her but Kotori hadn't said she loved her before in a non-platonic way. Now, here she was, finally getting her confession but in the form of a test to her loyalty. Kotori however didn't bother waiting for a response as she was already at her door, if Umi were to reject her now, she wouldn't want her to see her. Umi however grabbed Kotori's wrist in an attempt to stop her from entering her house.

With Kotori turned towards Umi, the blue-haired girl pulled her forward gently. As it all turned to slow motion, both girls instinctively closed their eyes as their lips met. Umi's hands going to Kotori's waist as hers went to Umi's jawline, tracing it in just the slightest. It wasn't for very long as not even a moment later their foreheads were resting on one another. Umi softly breathed onto Kotori's lips,

"I'd wait forever for you."

Kotori broke their moment as she stepped back, opening her eyes while letting her hands fall to her best friend's shoulders. Umi opened her eyes as well and for a moment Kotori searched for a lie within her words but found nothing but endearment. Breaking into a smile, Kotori went forward and pecked Umi's lips once more, catching her by surprise. Finally, she rested her head onto Umi's chest, whispering out,

"I'd do the same for you."

Kotori could feel Umi's heart as it felt as if she were running a marathon in that moment. Smiling to herself that she could do this to the young girl, Kotori got up as she became much shyer now.

What do you do after you've just confessed to someone? Don't scenes usually end past this?

With her back towards the door, Kotori shyly called out,

"I guess I'll be going now."

Umi, with a face as red as a tomato, as well became much less confident as she slowly walked backwards, waving and calling out,

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Kotori"

As they both slowly made their way away from one another, all that could be heard were low whispers of "Bye" and "Goodnight" as they timidly left each others sight.

As Kotori finally shut the door, she put her back against it, taking a deep breath. Before she could be questioned in any type of way though, she quickly ran upstairs towards her room, avoiding her mother's calls. Once in her room, she shut her door, running over to her mountain of pillows on her bed. Quickly hugging her favorite yellow pillow, she released everything she was feeling at that moment, yelling out into the soft fabric. Finally turning herself up towards her ceiling, she saw the tiny glow in the dark stars she placed there when she was a child. Finding the moon, she pointed towards it, whispering out while smiling to herself,

"I love you, Umi-chan"

When Umi finally got home, she was drained. Her adrenaline that kept her going faded fast. Here she was now, barely dragging herself inside her house. As her parents greeted her with the usual and wished her a good night, Umi just ignored them as she made her way up to her room. Finally getting there, she landed face first into the bed and just like Kotori, yelled into her pillow with the little strength she had. She flopped over onto her back to look at the ceiling. Usually on nights after her and Kotori would be together, she would find the tiny moon sticker she gave her when they were young. It was as if Kotori was still with her even after everything.

Pointing towards the tiny glowing moon, Umi cracked a small smile as she whispered aloud,

"And I'll always love you, Kotori."


End file.
